


[火影/带卡]雨村隐事

by irisjam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisjam/pseuds/irisjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存放被lofter河蟹的肉章<br/>全文移步 http://floatingiris.lofter.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	[火影/带卡]雨村隐事

15  
阿飞把卡卡西顺势向后一推，卡卡西的后背砰然地靠在竖直的岩壁上，突然的动作他觉得自己头发上都沾上了缝隙中落下尘屑。阿飞的手掌贴上卡卡西的脸，扯下了面罩，把被手套包裹着的指头伸进他的嘴里。卡卡西赶紧拉住他的腕子出声抵抗，皮质手套的味道不是很好，然而那只手套的主人还在不断地往他的喉中探去，让他的话声都变得呜咽不清，以至于只想干呕。  
“用嘴。”阿飞的声音突然变得沙哑低沉，带着点阴冷，就像是从万丈的悬崖下发出的短促的音，殊不知崖底正是地狱。  
克服了那股几乎难抑的呕吐感之后，卡卡西抿了抿嘴唇含住他的手，舌头舔过手套的指腹，用牙齿小心地把整只手套褪了下来，嫌弃般地丢在了地上。他能感觉到阿飞倒抽了口气，另一只手抓住他的上翘的凌乱白发，迫使他抬起头。他们身高相仿，卡卡西仿佛能感受他冰冷的视线直朝自己。  
抓住卡卡西的手，除下手套的裸露的拇指扣在他的腕上，冰冷的触感似乎通过手套传了过来，卡卡西的脉搏变化了，快了不少，看来并不像他表现的那样冷静。  
卡卡西居然真的在害怕了？阿飞把身子贴紧了些，感觉到身前的人的心跳也不自觉地加快，而虽然现在看不见他的表情，不过定然是很精彩的。恐惧，担忧，焦虑，甚至绝望，尤其是当这些情感同时出现在卡卡西身上。  
“你在害怕？”阿飞问，拽紧了卡卡西的手腕，声音不再像刚刚从万顷冻土之下凿出的坚冰，反而增了些嘲弄和欣喜。  
“放了帕克……那只狗。”  
“它没事。重点是你。”阿飞的手滑到了卡卡西的腰侧，轻轻勾起黑色背心的衣角，手掌灵活地钻了进去，摩挲着光洁的后背，“这么主动，目的是什么？”  
“我们不是恋人吗？这么做没什么不对吧。”卡卡西的上衣已经被往上推至腋下，阿飞的手指正在大力揉捏着他的乳头，修剪整齐的指甲强硬地扣入小巧的肉粒中，卡卡西“呵”地一声表示疼痛。  
他在告诉卡卡西，他不信。  
“顺便，做个试验。”卡卡西的手抚上阿飞的后脑，掌心揉搓着他柔软的短发，温柔地仿佛在对待他的忍犬，然后拇指和食指抓住了什么，迅速往上一提，将阿飞的面具摘了下来，扔到一旁。阿飞循着面具落地的声音，看了看那个方向，两只通红的眼睛在漆黑的夜中有些狰狞，不过卡卡西看不见。  
“总算面对面了，阿飞。”  
阿飞沉默了，这两日的记忆如同滔滔的水，甜食、木叶、慰灵碑，还有卡卡西，他曾在那滚滚洪流中徘徊许久，终是决定挥别转身。为了世界，为了一个真实的世界，他必须要抛弃过往，那些他曾经珍重的人和物，都已是过眼云烟。  
“你……就不怕我杀了你吗？”  
卡卡西笑了，“先前用帕克威胁我还有用些。”  
回想阿飞在客栈前面哭泣等自己上钩，再到顺理成章的搭讪和聊天，最后是莫名其妙地出现在半藏居所附近的丛林，以及那只写轮眼。对于阿飞，卡卡西只能说有一种不知缘何的熟悉感，或许是因为他喜欢的甜食，或许是因为他夸张的自来熟的性子和一口一个“前辈”的称呼。卡卡西或许没发觉，他开始对阿飞的身份产生真正的好奇和关心，无关立场和目的，只想知道这个人是谁。

阿飞突然有点手足无措，他单眼直勾着面前的卡卡西，对于他肯定的回答显得有些震惊。刚刚经历完《亲热战术》后遗症的他显然在刚刚说出“和我交往吧”的话之后就追悔莫及，可没想到卡卡西居然答应了！  
「前辈你……真的？」  
「为什么不呢？」卡卡西一脸正色地点了点头，然后歪了歪脑袋，他没有女朋友，当然也没有男朋友，第一次有人跟他告白，貌似他也找不到什么拒绝的理由。  
阿飞走上前去，双手抓住卡卡西的肩膀上把他向后压去，柔软的床铺在承受了两个高大的男子的重量之后，仅仅反弹些许。  
「不过有个条件，你把面具摘了。」  
阿飞想，如果卡卡西是想试探他，这球未免太直了，卡卡西不会这么做的。阿飞指着自己的面具，赶紧摇了摇头。  
卡卡西「嘁」了声，绯红的左目扫过阿飞，一脸不屑。  
「那我可以，上你吗？」阿飞也试探性地问了问，下体撞了撞卡卡西同样的部位，然后就得到了一个意料之中但还是让他有些失望的答案和卡卡西的一脚，直接把他踹到了地上。卡卡西坐起身之后，铺平了刚刚被压乱了些的被子边角，把床边的闹钟定了时，「啪」地一声，所有的照明设备都被关掉了。  
「要么离开，要么睡地上。晚安。」

卡卡西的手指碰上阿飞眉骨开始，顺着鼻梁的向下，察觉到阿飞两侧脸的不同，右脸疤痕遍布，他先前有瞥见几眼，却没想到几乎半张脸都被深深浅浅的沟壑覆盖。应该受过……很严重的伤吧。颤抖的指尖碰上了紧密着的唇，指腹轻轻地抚摸着下颔处不和谐的伤疤留下纹路。阿飞狠狠抓下他的手，倾身向前，单手环抱起卡卡西的腰。  
突然侵入嘴唇的舌头快速地撬开他的齿关抵着卡卡西的上颚，而两块人体上最柔软却最灵活的肌肉相互交缠，涎水互渡的啧声和呜咽声在狭窄的石洞里连连回响，最终像坠入深渊的小石子一样，除了细细的喘声，两人之间只剩死寂般的沉默。  
阿飞摸索着卡卡西的腿部，从他裤腿的绑带中掏出了木叶的护额。“闭眼。”话刚说完他就把护额系在卡卡西双眼前面，在脑后打了死结，“别摘下。”  
他没等卡卡西回应，抱着他就发动神威离开了。而同时他怀中的卡卡西把颔处自然地搭在阿飞肩上，悄然地提取所余无几的查克拉往左眼移去，尝试着抵抗着护额的束缚，艰难地撑开眼皮，继而左眼开始剧烈地疼痛，痛感一如之前，熟悉而又陌生。没过多久卡卡西觉得透过护额的布细小的缝隙中透了些亮光，即使是处于黑暗的状态他也能够感受到光度的增加，看来他们离开了那个山洞。  
雨之国的雨隐村，某间客栈的二号房，浴室灯光亮着。

16  
漆黑的岩洞中被锅炉的篝火照亮，“噼啪噼啪”的声音不断刺激着帕克的耳膜，温热的环境让它渐渐清醒过来，甩了甩自己的脑袋，帕克抬起睡眼惺忪的眼皮，一边习惯性地发了一声“喵”，不对，是“汪”，结果当它看清楚处自己所处的高度时，狗吠声立刻就变了调。  
“诶？这只狗怎么不会说人话，”白绝一半以上的身子都露在外头，他一边抬头望了望被挂离地面的帕克，一边把先前用木遁术备好的一小段木柴扔进火堆里，结果只听见“刺啦”的长声，火力不增反减，“为什么火没有变大啊？”白绝一阵奇怪。  
帕克看着面前阴阳脸的家伙，披着一身黑袍，头发居然是绿油油的。“蠢啊，你那根木头一看就含水分的，当然烧不起来了。”帕克犀利地指出白绝错误的添火方式。  
“原来你会说人话啊，谢谢啦！”白绝对着帕克露齿一笑，帕克觉得自己冷汗都冒出来来了。它瞥见自己的斜下方，一口锅，锅口不断冒着阵阵白雾，不断上升的气流让它觉得越来越热。白绝见它死命挣扎，自认为好心地提醒它：“那个木绳子不是很结实哦，不要乱动。”  
其实那个绳子不仅很结实，还是用白绝的分身制成，束缚帕克的同时还能吸收查克拉，让这只忍犬无法施展逆向通灵术逃脱。白绝把身子完全露出来，帕克看见了他的全身着实震惊了下，乌黑的袍子底部纹着红色的祥云。是“晓”！那个神秘的叛忍组织，正阴谋颠覆雨之国半藏的统治。  
“你是旗木卡卡西的忍犬，那你一定知道很多重要的秘密吧。”白绝的口气悠哉，不像是在盘问，反而像是在和老朋友唠家常。  
卡卡西！帕克想起卡卡西，昏迷前的那些场景它毕生难忘，卡卡西的左肩莫名其妙长出的白色物体，还有奇怪的黑袍面具人突然出现。“卡卡西呢！我为什么在这里！”帕克呲了呲牙，体型娇小而且面容有些可笑的它做出这个动作其实是毫无威慑力的。  
白绝回答：“卡卡西他很安全的，我的目标是你。”  
“我什么都不会说的，你想都别想！”帕克凶狠地说。然后它头上的木绳子就被降下来了，一步步靠近滚烫的大锅，“杀了我我也不会说……唔哈……”帕克离热水越来越近，它吐出舌头散热。最后绳子在它离入锅只有一丢丢距离处停了下来。  
活下来了。帕克耷拉着脑袋。  
“它不说啊，该怎么办？”白绝古怪地提问。帕克已经没脑子也没精力分出心思去理会那个外貌诡异的绿发阴阳脸。结果它就听见那个阴阳脸发出了另一个更加低沉稳重的声音：“早就猜到了。”  
这阴阳脸还是个精神分裂啊！？帕克还没从热锅恐吓中回过神来，就觉得自己眼前一阵冒金星。它被摔在地上，蹭了一嘴的砂石碎砾。一个身影飞身扑向了它，把它抱在怀中快速逃离那个石洞。  
等帕克晃了许久之后，感受到水有间断落在自己身上，它才被放下，定睛一看把自己带出来的人。  
喊出他的名字的时候，帕克觉得自己都有点咬着舌头：“卡、卡卡西！”

17  
淋浴头汩汩流出的水浸湿了卡卡西的整个背，他弓着背，水流顺着微微下陷的脊骨流入股间，而身体的重量因为双腿大张地跨坐在阿飞身上而几乎落在后者身上，结果阿飞的力气着实让他吃惊不小。与卡卡西几乎全裸的身躯相比，阿飞只是脱掉外袍，他坐在浴缸的边缘上，他一手托着卡卡西的大腿根，另一只手在他的臀缝中游走，食指沾着水试着插入紧实的后穴。感受到卡卡西反射性的 收缩后他立刻拔了出来。  
阿飞幽幽地发声：“要怎么做自来也有书里写过吗？”  
“哟，连这个也要书的指导吗？”卡卡西原本一直略微抬起的头低了下来，嘴角上扬的角度毫不掩饰地嘲笑着阿飞，连口癖都不自觉地带上了。  
瞧见卡卡西明目张胆的挑衅的笑意，阿飞觉得有些刺目，比他白雪般的肌肤和发色还要碍眼——卡卡西应该会挑衅他，嘲笑他，但不会对他笑！  
阿飞拍了拍卡卡西结实的臀肉，细嫩的皮肤上留下了明显的红痕。他并非不知道男性媾和的方式，只不过还借此让一向高傲的卡卡西认识到自己有多落魄，落魄到要用身体来换取存活的机会， 继续为那个该死的木叶忍村卖命，结果却被卡卡西反诘。他用水清洗了下手指，捏住卡卡西的下巴，逼着他低下傲慢的头颅，他的手劲很大，卡卡西尖细的颔骨似乎都被要被掐裂开来。  
“嘴巴挺厉害的，我更想干你了。”  
“连‘前辈’也不喊了。不过估计你早就不打算装下去了……”  
阿飞抓过卡卡西的手按在自己已经在裤裆里面蓄势待发的性器，卡卡西的手指尖有些颤动。即使隔着裤子他也能感受到那个火热之物的膨大，想到那玩意真的要进入自己的那里……卡卡西忍不住抽了口气。  
“别嘴硬，你在给自己找麻烦。”阿飞的声音冷冷的，卡卡西被他强硬地扣着手，手指被迫着捏着阿飞的裤链拉下，他感受到那硬物弹到了他的手上，烫得他心里一阵发麻。“这个你应该会吧。”阿飞不容抗拒的话语在耳边响起，抓着卡卡西的拨开他的虎口让卡卡西握住自己的性器。  
卡卡西感受到阿飞的体温，从他的手心传导而来，不似他瘢痕密布的脸一样寒冷。他缓缓摩挲着，掌心陈年累积的细小伤口刮擦着他灼热的肌肤，性器也变得更加硬挺胀大。  
而在他前后套弄阿飞的茎物的同时，阿飞也没闲着，他压出了浴室里的沐浴液，混了水让刺激性小些，在没有合适的润滑物他才选了这玩意儿，他也不想自己第一次床事出个三长两短，给自己和卡卡西都留下阴影。  
他把沐浴液揉开些，涂在指侧，缓慢地伸进了卡卡西后面的密地，手指的刺入和冰凉的乳状物让卡卡西绷紧了身体，悬在阿飞身侧的两条腿发着颤，最后在脚跟抵着浴缸的瓷砖后才冷静了下来。  
温热的肠壁裹着阿飞的手指，他先是单指旋转刮了几下，曲起指关节试图做更大的扩张，然后他退了出来，富有弹性的肉壁还没来得及恢复就被两根指头同时挤入。他继续深入，并照着先前的方式增加手指的数目。  
阿飞能感觉到自己的性器已经被卡卡西套弄得快到极致，等不及再尝试放入第四根手指了，因为卡卡西不断从口中泄出却又努力抑制住的呻吟声一直在他脑中盘桓。  
“可以了。”阿飞一手扶着卡卡西的腰，支撑他的身体的腿部施力将他向上托起。卡卡西觉得自己的臀缝被硬生生卡进了一个灼烫的物体，粗大的头部挤进狭小的穴口。虽然已经被很好地扩张，但是第一次被巨物进入，卡卡西控制不住地惨叫了一声。  
“别咬着舌头。”阿飞提醒了一句，声音仍是低哑，却也是满含欲色，他单手将卡卡西的腿根再掰开些，凭借重力让他再进入紧窄的甬道几分。  
他知道这种姿势不适合第一次交合的两人，因为卡卡西双脚悬空毫无支力，唯一能倚靠的是正在侵犯他的阿飞；而阿飞则需要用极大的力气才能保持两个人的平衡。然而这个姿势却无比适合他和卡卡西，与其说是在媾合，其实更像是一场争斗。  
他和卡卡西认识许久，从六岁到十三岁，但几乎从未交心，他不知道白牙的悲剧，而卡卡西也一直对他当火影的梦想不屑一顾，然而就在他们都自认为终将陌路时，转机出现了，他和卡卡西成了可以并肩战斗的好友！可惜天意弄人，终是无法再续。他倾心于月之眼计划，意图重构世界，早已不再是单纯到有些天真的宇智波带土；而卡卡西也变得懒散无用，为这个虚假的忍者世界殚精竭虑后，却只能在慰灵碑前无声默立。  
卡卡西手肘支着阿飞的肩膀，把自己向后抽离了些，结果被阿飞摁住后背。  
“换个姿势……”  
卡卡西带着不满和呻吟的咕哝一句，听得阿飞“哼”了一声。阿飞原本撑在他背脊的手向上游走，手背贴上卡卡西的后颈肉，伸出另一手握住卡卡西跨在他身侧的小腿，向上提起架在浴缸的另一边缘。  
屈膝跪在卡卡西身前，看着银发的忍者被他摆弄成双腿大开的淫靡姿势，阿飞觉得自己的性器又涨了几分，柔韧的肉壁严实地裹住了他，火热的快感让阿飞兴奋不已。他俯身吻着卡卡西的上身，忍不住咬了口他胸前坚挺的乳头，结果被卡卡西狠狠掐了下结实的后肩肉，隔着上衣的疼痛却如同刻骨利刃。而阿飞的利刃在卡卡西的后庭内不断抽插，性器先是浅浅顶撞几下随后一捅到底，阿飞把手指往银发忍者的密穴探去，抠开已经裂了一些的穴口，试图和不断抽动的巨物一起进入。  
“嗯……唔！”卡卡西嘴里泄出了呻吟，嘴角则毫无形象地向一只饿了几日的犬类一样流出了涎水。听到自己放荡的喊声卡卡西赶紧闭上嘴，可是下体交合处持续涌上的快感刺激着他，他扒下阿飞叠在他的颈下的手，自己的脖颈小心地置在浴缸圆滑的瓷边缘上。  
“啊！”  
凄惨的喊声来自阿飞，猛然抬起头，他的左手被卡卡西狠狠地咬着，虎牙入肉极深，血流了出来。阿飞看见卡卡西苍白的脸庞上挂着一丝如同血一样妖异的红晕，鼻梁两侧的晕色向上漫去，最终消失在被护额挡住的双眼下，他任由卡卡西咬着他的手掌肉，本在不断摆弄他后穴的右手攀上卡卡西的后肩，两具灼热的身体紧紧贴合律动。  
他们第二次接吻少了第一次的剑拔弩张，双唇抵合的时候，卡卡西很配合地微张着嘴让阿飞的舌头探入。阿飞深埋在他体内的硬物已经胀到极致，他奋力地顶撞了几下，向后抽出，打算完全释放出来的时候，卡卡西把大开的两腿从浴缸两侧拿下，环上阿飞的腰在他背后扣上。  
“射在里面。”卡卡西扣紧双腿，用小腿肚蹭了蹭阿飞的背部。  
“……”阿飞默然照做。  
察觉的自己紧热的肠道被滑腻的液体填满后，卡卡西才松开腿，伸手握住自己的早已勃起的性器，缓缓撸动。一个触感比较光滑的手掌贴上卡卡西的手背，把着它一起前后移动。“我帮你。”阿飞轻声说道。  
“嗯。呐……我能看你一眼吗？”  
“不行。”阿飞头也不抬地回话。  
浴室里不再有激烈的交缠碰撞声，只剩下刻意压低了的呻吟。

-回复请到lofter=3333=


End file.
